


Sometimes

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Uta-kata
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sei missed Kai more than he could handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> written at: March 31, 2008.

Sometimes Sei missed him. Missed him so much he cried.

Sometimes he even missed him until he forgot everything and everyone important. Ichika. School. Food…

At least until Ichika called to make sure he was okay, sounding cheerful even though deep down she was as broken as that old mirror with the pieces missing.

As broken as Sei, who missed Kai so much that even the shard of glass he carried around in his pocket wasn't enough to calm him.

But sometimes, he thought he caught glimpses of Kai there, out of the corner of his eye, looking like he always had.

And sometimes when the wind would blow, soft and warm and smelling of the sea, he thought he could hear him whispering.

"…I love you."

Sometimes he could.

Sometimes...


End file.
